


Anger

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [77]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Gen, Metaphors, Poetry, Similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: There are two kinds of anger.





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 15, 2017 for a simile nature poem lesson.

Anger  
that scorches  
Like a wind from the north  
destroying in its path  
everything good, everything light

Anger  
that is fleeting  
Pinprick annoyances  
you love them  
so you let it go

Anger  
enduring as a mountain  
It weathers, diminishes but remains  
simmering in your core  
waiting to erupt again and again

Anger  
brief, hot,  
there and gone  
Anger that is cold  
so lingeringly cold


End file.
